ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Where the Magic Happens
'Where the Magic Happens''' is the fourteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The group is chasing Aggregor, who happens upon a door and shouts an incantation, where the door glows symbols and opens to a world that looks like it is full of mana. Unfortunately, Ben as Four Arms wasn't strong enough to keep the door open and it closes. Ben remembers the glowing symbols and writes them down, but Gwen cannot spell out what the symbols read. She does know someone who can read the symbols, and ironically, that person is Charmcaster. Charmcaster begins fighting Gwen before she could tell why she came, and Charmcaster stops fighting when Gwen mentions Aggregor crossing a portal looking to be made of mana. Charmcaster decides to help and she and Gwen go back to the door and Charmcaster says the incantation (Yawa Tobsic) which is the gateway to Legerdomain, the dimension making up of everything that is mana. Charmcaster explains she was born here, and that she and Hex were sent to Earth by Charmcaster's father, who was fighting the ruler of Legerdomain, Adwaita, but died in battle. Gwen also notices her powers have gotten stronger. Adwaita's stone creatures attack the group, and battle them. Ben tries to fight as Jetray, but flies like crazy since the sky and earth are not equal. Ben becomes Cannonbolt and the stone creatures are defeated, but are encountered by Addwaitya. Adwaita tries to kill the group by covering them with rock, but Charmcaster frees them and they flee from Adwaita. They are then attacked by Adwaita's stone bat-like creatures, and Ben becomes Chromastone and they fight the creatures while Charmcaster prepares a spell t hat will protect them. The spell works, and the creatures leave. Soon, they come across a gap, where Charmcaster hears her father's voice, telling her to step into the gap to reunite with him. Gwen is able to convince Charmcaster it is a trick, and they move on. Soon, they are encountered by Adwaita's guard. Ben becomes H umongousaur and fights the creature, where he kills it by pushing it off a cliff. Adwaita, angered by Ben killing his creature, attacks them and entraps them in frozen blocks. Ben becomes Ultimate Humongousaur and frees the others and fights Adwaita. His Ancient Rune, the key to his power, is gone and he is attacked by Aggregor, where the Ancient Rune is revealed to be a piece of the Map of Infinity. Aggregor escapes the crashing dimension, and Charmcaster helps the team get out, but stays behind to free her people, and they promise to come back and help her. Now Aggregor has nearly all the pieces of the Map of Infinity, and the team vows to make sure Aggregor will pay, and find some way return to help Charmcaster and free her people. Major Events * Gwen asks Charmcaster to help the team to survive in a magical dimension. * The origins of Charmcaster and Hex are revealed. * Aggregor obtains the third fragment of the Map of Infinity. * Gwen and Charmcaster form a bond of friendship, with Charmcaster apparently changing her ways and accepting Gwen as an ally by the end. * Charmcaster stayed behind to free her people who Ben promises to come back for her someday. Characters *Gwen *Charmcaster *Ben *Kevin Villains *Aggregor *Adwaita (first appearance) Aliens used * Four Arms * Jetray * Cannonbolt * Chromastone * Humungousaur * Ultimate Humungousaur Quotes Errors *In this episode when Ben (as Ultimate Humungousaur) launched missiles, they were purple, but in all the rest of Ultimate Humungousaur's appearances they were orange. *When Ben turns back from Ultimate Humungousaur, he doesn't turn back to Humungousaur then Ben, he just turns back to Ben. Fusionfall FusionFall releases Humungousaur suit. Trivia *This is the fifth time where two deadly enemies unite, but each time was a different situation: In Grudge Match, when Ben and Kevin reluctantly joined together to save their lives and escape the ship; In Alone Together, where Ben and Reinrassic III team up to get off a planet they accidentally teleported to; In Ghost Town, where Vilgax enlists the help of Ben, Gwen and Kevin to help him defeat Zs'Skayr who won his world and in Trade-Off, where Kevin and Darkstar unite to seek an alien artifact called Dominus Librium, in order to return to their normal forms. It is also to note that this is only the second time that this union makes the enemy into an ally, the first being with Reinrassic. *Charmcaster's father's called Spellbinder. *Ben has shown to have a photographic memory. *Aggregor's need for Galapagus's powers were made apparent in this episode, as his species is immune to manna. Furthermore, according to Dwayne McDuffie, Galapagus's memories are what allowed Aggregor to enter Ledgerdomain. *Charmcaster reveals that everything has a secret true name, which gives one control over that thing, such as the Alpha Rune contains the secret true name of magic, giving one complete control over magic itself. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Article stubs Category:Cleanup